Starlight, Book One: One Warrior Makes A Difference
by Majestic Okami
Summary: Bramblestar tells Featherstar something to do with 'One cat.' Will Featherstar find out who it is, or even what he means, or will her Clan fall to ruins? Featherstar is lost and needs help..But, who's help does she need?
1. Prologue

**AN**: Here's my first story uploaded on here. I do hope you enjoy reading! ~**Okami-san**

* * *

_ Allegiances_

**_ ThunderClan_**

Leader: **Featherstar** dark silver she-cat with light silver tabby markings |blue eyes|

Deputy: **Hollowstorm **sleek brown tabby tom with a bushy tail and cream underfur |amber eyes|

Medicine Cat: **Heatherpelt** soft brown she-cat with piercing green eyes

Warriors:

**Crowfur **black tom with white paws |amber eyes|

**Sweetflame **light silver she-cat with a white underbelly |blue eyes|

**Sparrowheart **flame-colored ashy she-cat with a black tailtip |green eyes|

**Darkfoot **tortoiseshell tom with one green eye, the other being brown

**Apprentice,** **Stormpaw **

**Bearclaw **tuxedo tom with a scar across his muzzle and ripped ear |gold amber eyes|

**Sorrelpelt **white with tan splotches she-cat |green eyes|

**Apprentice, Goldpaw**

**Cinderfeather **white she-cat with gold abyssinian markings |blue eyes|

**Fishheart **small silver tom with darker specks |blue eyes|

**Firepelt** golden tom with amber eyes

**Cloudstream **fluffy white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

**Apprentice, Honeypaw**

**Shadowheart **black tom with hazel green eyes

Apprentices:

**Goldpaw **dark brown tom with wildcat markings |amber eyes|

**Stormpaw **a heavy-built black and white tom |amber eyes|

**Honeypaw **cream she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Queens:

**Swanstep **white she-cat with reddish-brown paws, eartips, and a splotch on her belly with blue eyes, expecting kits

**Peachfrost **soft fluffy ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Poppykit and Hazelkit

Elders:

**Brackenfoot** dark gray tom with scars across his pelt

**Gorseclaw **brown tom with amber eyes

Kits:

**Poppykit **fluffy cream she-kit with black speckles

**Hazelkit** ginger she-kit with a creamy white muzzle

* * *

** ShadowClan**

Leader: **Echostar **white tom with black flecks and green eyes

Deputy: **Larkclaw **tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Medicine Cat: **Dawnfrost **gray she-cat with a white tail-tip

**Apprentice, Tornpaw **

Warriors:

**Rubyheart** ginger she-cat with white markings

**Crystaltail **gray tabby she-cat

**Graniteclaw **dark gray tabby tom

**Topazfoot **light brown tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Lightpaw**

**Creamfur **cream she-cat with blue eyes

**Emberpelt** golden brown tabby she-cat

** Apprentice, Dustpaw**

**Thistleleaf **fluffy brown tom

**Snowpath **slick light-almost white tom with a fluffy tail

**Stormheart** gray tom with black toes

**Featherstorm **light gray tom with lighter flecks

Apprentices:

**Tornpaw** small black tom with big amber eyes

**Lightpaw **light ginger she-cat with white paws

**Dustpaw **sandy ginger tom

Queens:

**Wingfeather** dark ginger she-cat, mother to Starkit and Leafkit

**Brighttail** fluffy cream she-cat with ginger patches, expecting kits

Elders:

**Jaystorm** silver tabby tom

**Brackenclaw **brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

Kits:

**Starkit **brown tabby she-kit with with white speckles

**Leafkit** cream tabby she-kit

* * *

** WindClan**

Leader: **Foxstar **dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Deputy: **Bluefeather **gray-blue she-cat with light gray areas

**Apprentice, Nightpaw**

Medicine Cat: **Wildstorm **small black tom with two white paws and amber eyes

Warriors:

**Frogleg **large tom with a dark gray-almost black pelt

**Swiftstrike **black and white she-cat with green eyes

**Adderstripe **thin light brown tom with one dark brown stripe starting from his head to tail

**Honeyheart **fluffy small she-cat with golden amber eyes

**Liontail **fluffy ginger tom with a darker ginger underbelly

**Silversound **silver she-cat with darker flecks and a lighter underbelly

**Mistfeather **dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Moonpaw**

**Sootfrost **brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Rosethorn **ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Oakshadow **light gray tom with white markings and amber eyes

Apprentices:

**Nightpaw **dark gray-almost black tom with gorgeous amber eyes

**Moonpaw **silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Queens:

**Coldfang **gray she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Darkkit, Lostkit, and Yellowkit.

Elders:

**Darkfang **black tom with amber eyes with a scar on his belly

**Yarrowheart **ginger she-cat with green eyes

Kits:

**Darkkit **black tom with amber eyes

**Lostkit** light gray tom with green eyes

**Yellowkit **gray she-kit with amber eyes

* * *

** RiverClan**

Leader: **Batstar **dark gray-almost black tom with brown eyes

Deputy: **Russetfern **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: **Nightleaf **dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

**Ashstone **gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Batpelt **slender silver she-cat with amber eyes

**Blackear **black tom with white ear-tips and white markings

**Ivyheart **light gray tabby she-cat with piercing blue eyes

**Apprentice, Sleekpaw**

**Daisypetal **cream she-cat with amber eyes

**Clawrain **golden tabby tom with a cream underbelly

**Mousetail **small light brown she-cat

** Apprentice, Dewpaw**

**Moondapple **silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Cindertwig **gray tom with black flecks and green eyes

**Stormcloud **black she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

**Sleekpaw **tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Dewpaw **honey brown she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

**Stormwing **dark gray she-cat expecting kits

**Hazelflight **ginger she-cat expecting kits

Elders:

**Queen **tortoiseshell and white she-cat, former kittypet

**Flame **Queen's mate, ginger tom with green eyes, former kittypet

* * *

_**Cats Outside the Clans**_

**Darkpelt **former ShadowClan warrior, black tom

**Wingclaw **former ThunderClan warrior, fluffy gray she-cat

* * *

**Prologue**

_The sky turned indigo, _and four cats were running throughout the moorland. The figure of another cat was sitting by an old oak tree, her eyes gleaming as she watched the cats mark her territory. A brown tom approached her, and she tilted her head as she turned to look at him, "Hello, Hollowstorm." She purred as she saw him approach, "Is something the matter?" Hollowstorm nodded his head as if saying 'No', "I came to see how you were." He blinked, and the silver she-cat cuffed him with a paw. "How have the patrols been? I mean, no one has been trespassing have they?" She looked a bit more serious as she asked him this.

Shadowheart yawned as he awoke, he instantly perked his ears and walked towards a gorgeous white she-cat, 'I am one lucky tom.' He thought happily. "Swanstep!" He purred aloud. The white she-cat turned around, instantly recognizing his voice. "Shadowheart!" She mewed running up and jumping on him. It has only been one moon since Heatherpelt gave Shadowheart the news that Swanstep was expecting his kits. She definitely had awhile to go, "I've missed you so much." Shadowheart purred, and Swanstep pawed him. "It's only been a little while, silly." She rubbed her nose against his, "But I've missed you so much as well!" In the corner the apprentices were watching, "Ew." Stormpaw snorted. Honeypaw instantly glared at him, "Ew!?" She yowled, "They're adorable mates! It'd be awesome to have a mate someday.." Her eyes shined. Stormpaw rolled his eyes.

Featherstar entered the camp with her blue eyes narrowed. All of the cats stared at her, looking confused. She jumped up on the highledge and looked down at her Warriors. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highledge for a Clan meeting." Her mew echoed all across the clearing. Hollowstorm sat under the highledge, licking a paw and swiping it over an ear. As the cats gathered around, Featherstar stood up straight, "Warriors of ThunderClan. Hollowstorm has shared with me that RiverClan has been trespassing over our territory. Any opinions on this?" Featherstar looked around, flicking an ear as a few cats stood up. "Yes! I was with Sweetflame's patrol and could smell their scent across our border." Bearclaw hissed, "I even saw a Warrior with Hollowstorm's patrol. He was running away with a thrush in his mouth!" Crowfur snorted. Featherstar flicked her tail, silencing them. "It is settled. I will bring this up at the gathering, and see what they have to say. You are dismissed." Featherstar bowed her head, then jumped down and walked to her den.

"Hunting patrol. We need more prey, there's only one starling left. It isn't even a pile!" Hollowstorm puffed out his chest as he looked around for available Warriors. "Sparrowheart, Cloudfeather, Darkfoot!" Hollowstorm mewed, beckoning them to come. Sparrowheart stretched from where she was and trotted to Hollowstorm. Cloudfeather and Darkfoot joined shortly after. "You three will go on a hunting patrol." Hollowstorm meowed. "Wait." Darkfoot murmured, "Can Stormpaw come?" He asked, blinking. Hollowstorm looked as if he was thinking for a moment, "Yes." He replied. "Isn't it almost time he becomes a Warrior?" Hollowstorm mewed sounding upbeat. "Hmm, I'd give it a couple more moons." Darkfoot purred, then raced off to go get his apprentice.

Sparrowheart led the patrol, followed by Cloudfeather, Darkfoot, and Stormpaw. The excited little apprentice was bouncing around, Sparrowheart suddenly flicked her ear, "Shush!" She hissed quietly to Stormpaw, looking embarrassed he instantly stopped. Sparrowheart slowly got into the hunter's crouch and walked behind a tree. She looked and saw a magpie. She slowly walked to it, then ran, leaping and biting its throat. She grabbed it, and walked back over to her patrol with pride. "Awesome!" Stormpaw looked as if he was wagging his tail. Sparrowheart licked her chest, "Why don't you try to catch something?" She mewed. "Alright, my turn!" Stormpaw went into the hunter's crouch, and Darkfoot pushed his tail lower.

The patrol headed back to camp, Sparrowheart ended up catching two magpies. Cloudfeather caught a mouse, Darkfoot caught a mouse and a starling, while Stormpaw caught a vole. Featherstar greeted them at the entrance to camp, "Good job everyone!" Stormpaw instantly lifted his head showing his vole. Featherstar let out a _mrrow _of laughter. "Nice catch." She winked and walked out of camp. "I'm going hunting." She mewed before they could ask, with her tail raised. As the Warriors dropped their prey into the pile, Hollowstorm ran up. "Whoa! Excellent job, it actually looks like a freshkill pile." He purred, "Thanks." Sparrowheart purred, they locked eyes and Sparrowheart quickly looked away heavy with embarrassment. Heatherpelt walked out of her den, "Finally!" She mewed. "Warm, fresh prey!" She looked as if her mouth was about to water. She grabbed a magpie and sat down, taking big bites. "Swanstep!" Shadowheart purred, then grabbed a vole and headed towards the white she-cat. "Thanks!" Swanstep blinked thankfully, and started nibbling on the warm vole. "Want some?" She mewed, and Shadowheart layed with her to take a small bite.

Featherstar walked down a soft path, as the newleaf wind blew on her. She squeaked as StarClan's Bramblestar approached her. Featherstar gasped and looked into his amber eyes, as he blinked softly. "Featherstar." He mewed, "Be careful." He looked away, then looked back at her. "One cat, one time, one place.." He whispered, then vanished. Featherstar was panicking, 'What could that mean..' her thoughts confused her more, she came to hunt and she needed to do just that. She heard the bushes shaking, and instantly went into a hunter's crouch. As she slowly crept towards the bush, a scent overwhelmed her..One way too familiar. '_RiverClan!'_ Featherstar suddenly pounced on whoever it was, "How dare you enter our territory you mouse-brain!" She snarled and looked down at her attacker, Russetfern! '_The Deputy? How DARE they!' _"Featherstar." Russetfern lashed his tail from beneath her, "You got me." He hissed. Featherstar scratched his belly, then slashed his muzzle as she jumped off. Russetfern yowled, blood gushing from his new wound.

"Featherstar!" He snorted, jumping towards her. "Too slow!" She hissed, dodging and jumping on his back to bite his neck. '_I won't break it, I want him to learn his lesson!' _She thought, biting into it. He yowled, and blood stained her silver pelt. Featherstar jumped off and looked at him as he was huffing. He narrowed his amber eyes at her, "This..Isn't the end, ThunderClan.." He raced back to his territory as Featherstar narrowed her eyes, and went deeper into ThunderClan territory in search of prey. Once again getting into the hunter's crouch, she spotted a thrush and killed it. On her way back to camp, she had caught a squirrel on a tree and managed to kill it as well. Once she entered ThunderClan, she dropped her prey then ran into the Medicine cat's den. "Hollowstorm, come here!" She yowled and looked at a bewildered Heatherpelt. "What in the name of StarCla-" Heatherpelt began, but was cut off by Hollowstorm. "What is it, Featherstar?" He mewed, worried as he saw blood on her pelt.

"Heatherpelt. Bramblestar spoke to me, he told me to be careful...And.." Featherstar looked down, "He said, 'One cat, one time, one place.' I am unsure of what he was trying to tell me." Featherstar murmured. Heatherpelt looked up, "I should visit the moonpool soon." She sighed. "Also.." Featherstar narrowed her eyes, telling the cats of Russetfern, Heatherpelt suggested a Clan meeting and Featherstar agreed. Leaping on the Highledge, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highledge for a Clan meeting." She yowled, as the cats padded down to the highledge. They began to yawn, as it was almost midnight. "Today I fought with Russetfern, Deputy of RiverClan." The cats instantly began hissing, "What!? The Deputy!?" A few of them yowled. "Yes, he was on our territory. He told me that this wasn't the end of it." Featherstar growled, "I think they're planning an attack, wandering our territory and watching how we do things." Featherstar finished. Bearclaw looked up, "I'll be ready for anything. The gathering is only in a couple more sunrises, we should bring up what he did." He mewed, "I am. I want the other Clans to know of this." She snarled, "Clan dismissed." She flicked her tail and walked back into her den, hearing the cats buzz about it all.

* * *

**AN: **Alright everyone, if you enjoyed please review. ^^ Also, this is the newer Warriors, Bramblestar's reign has passed in this story. =J **~Okami-san**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN**: Should I do something different? Add something? Any suggetions? ~3 **Okami-san**

* * *

_As sunhigh hit, _Heatherpelt annoyingly chewed chervil up. Fishheart grumbled at the sight, and Heatherpelt gave him a look as if she said 'drink it.' Fishheart lapped it up, "Thanks." He murmured as Heatherpelt rolled her eyes, "Once again, let me guess.. You ate too much freshkill." She snapped at him. Fishheart's pelt flamed hot with embarrassment, "I uh.. I guess so." "You are dismissed." Heatherpelt sighed, the stupid tom had gotten his 3rd bellyache this quarter-moon. Heatherpelt looked across the clearing and saw Featherstar licking her paw, the Gathering was tonight. Heatherpelt knew Featherstar didn't care if it meant a fight, it had been almost a moon since our clan had scented RiverClan on our territory. Shadowheart as usual, was with Swamstep complementing her in every way possible, her doing the same to him. Heatherpelt looked at the sky, 'Another normal day so far. I hope the gathering doesn't interrupt it.' She muttered in her head.

A dark brown tom was sneaking around the territory, a black and white tom by him. "Come on mousebrain." One hissed, "Goldpaw! Come _on!" _The same cat hissed again. "I'm coming, I'm coming. But I don't like the idea of this, Stormpaw." Goldpaw retorted, raising a brow. "You're the one who decided on coming, so don't blame me. If you're worried, then run back to camp." Stormpaw growled, "You'll only be in my way." He added with a hiss. "Grouchy elder, that's what you sound like right-" Goldpaw was cut off with Stormpaw shushing him. "There's the RiverClan border." He raised his tail, no RiverClan cats in site at the moment. "Alright, sounds like a pl-" A cat knocked into Stormpaw, cutting him off. "You _fools_! Don't you dare try to spy on RiverClan!" The cat hissed sharply, pinning Stormpaw down. "F-Firepelt!" Stormpaw stammered, surprised. Firepelt wanted to sink his claws into Stormpaw's pelt, but he knew better, "I'm taking you both back to camp, _now!_" Firepelt snarled, lashing his amber eyes at Goldpaw.

Firepelt arrived with his tail high, the two apprentices drooping behind him. The Clan was staring at them, making the apprentices feel even more awkward. Stormpaw glanced quickly to see Honeypaw whispering with Cinderfeather. "Featherstar!" Firepelt mewed, calling to Featherstar. The slender silver she-cat crept out of her den, "What's the matter?" Featherstar asked, looking at the apprentices by Firepelt. "These two," Firepelt flicked his tail towards them, "thought it would be a good opportunity to spy on RiverClan. It seems as if that is what they were planning." Firepelt's eyes were blazing. "Hmm." Featherstar murmured, "Explain yourselves." Her icy blue eyes stared intensely at them. Stormpaw and Goldpaw looked at each other for a moment, but then Stormpaw closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Featherstar.." Stormpaw began, "It was completely my idea to spy on RiverClan. We were going to watch their motives, see if we could help you. Please don't blame anything on Goldpaw."

"Do you realize how dangerous that would have been? You could have gotten killed, or even worse." Featherstar's expression turned dark as if she was thinking of something more serious. Stormpaw nodded, "You will be held back from becoming a Warrior as punishment, Goldpaw I understand this wasn't your fault but I must still punish you for joining in. You are to assist any help needed from any cat, and you will care for the elders by yourself." Featherstar mewed solemnly. Stormpaw felt like it was the end, while Goldpaw nodded his head and walked off to the elders' den. "Dismissed." Featherstar scrambled back up to her den. Stormpaw felt ashamed, but he knew that he had done this to himself. Sparrowheart was bounding towards them as she had heard the conversation, Stormpaw looked up at the she-cat. "Don't worry." She purred, "It's not that bad. Featherstar may even change her mind in the end, but it's happened to many Warriors in the past." She reassured Stormpaw. Stormpaw murmured thanks and they walked over to the freshkill pile.

The time had approached for the Gathering. Featherstar and her Clan, ThunderClan had arrived at the island. Leading her Clan on the fallen tree to get on the island, she had detected that ShadowClan had already arrived. "Hello, Echostar." Featherstar greeted the white tom as her Clan settled down, "Hello." He mewed in greeting, as they both took their place on the great oak. WindClan had then arrived, their sleek pelts seemed to glow in the moon's light. Foxstar had his tail curled in delight as it seemed so peaceful, "Hello." He greeted the leaders of the Clans as he made his way up the tree to take his place. Featherstar and Echostar mewed back their greetings, while Featherstar looked at the medicine cats. Wildstorm, Dawnfrost, her apprentice Tornpaw, and last of all- Heatherpelt. Where was RiverClan? They usually arrived before WindClan.

Featherstar saw her Deputy's fur rise as Batstar entered with his Clan, his fur looking as if he had just groomed it. Tension already seemed to fill the air, and Foxstar's head seemed to droop. Russetfern entered after Batstar, then the rest of the Clan came in. Batstar murmured a greeting, then took his place on the tree. Featherstar heard Russetfern let out a low growl to Hollowstorm, and both of their fur began to rise. Echostar and Foxstar seemed to notice, "Silence!" Echostar mewed with pride. Foxstar gave him a quick glance as if saying 'Good job,' then began, "Let the gathering begin!" His yowl echoed across the clearing as the cats stopped gossiping and looked. "I will begin." Echostar mewed, "ShadowClan has been well. Recently, a dog was spotted on our territory, however Graniteclaw managed to fight it off." A dark gray tom's eyes shown, "Wingfeather has also had her kits, Starkit and Leafkit. Lightclaw has become a Warrior as well." Echostar bowed his head as he finished, the cats began to yowl Lightclaw and a ginger she-cat shuffled her paws embarrassed.

Firepelt watched the leaders, but then met a WindClan warrior's gaze. Sparrowheart sat by Firepelt, "Are you okay?" She asked, as Firepelt had a blank expression on his face. His amber eyes looked dull, but then he snapped back to reality. "Oh. Uh. I'm fine." Firepelt mewed, scraping a paw against the dirt. Swiftstrike, the WindClan cat that was staring at him quickly turned her head. Firepelt licked a paw, then swiped it over an ear as Foxstar began his turn speaking. "WindClan has been good as well. I don't recall any problems, except for a rat bite on Bluefeather, our Deputy. She is recovering rather well, thanks to Wildstorm. We have a new Warrior, and three new apprentices. Only one apprentice could make it at this gathering tonight though. Yellowpaw and Moonflight." Foxstar finished as the cats began calling their names.

Batstar came in next. "RiverClan has been well. Our Deputy was wounded a few sunrises ago, but he is recovering _very _well." Batstar almost seemed to snarl at the last part. "RiverClan also has new kits. Hazelflight had three gorgeous kits born to her, Oakkit, Rustkit, and Troutkit." Batstar finished, looking at Featherstar aggressively. Featherstar lifted her head as she began to speak, "ThunderClan has been doing well. We drove off a fox and a twoleg's dog." Featherstar looked at the cats before continuing, "RiverClan has been invading our territory and it was I who wounded Russetfern for spying on _ThunderClan _territory." Batstar whipped his head around to Featherstar, "Don't even try to deny it, Batstar. Russetfern knows what he's done, whether he'll admit it or not is his own place. Or perhaps, it's you sending your Warriors to spy on _our _Clan." She mewed, firmly.

"Russetfern!" Batstar snapped, and Russetfern looked at his leader. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Batstar growled. Russetfern paused for a moment as he blinked slowly. "Yes. I admit it fully. I was on ThunderClan territory, and fought Featherstar. It was me, but Mousetail stole prey on top of that." 'Batstar is playing this. He knows very well what he's been controlling his Clan to do, and they were most definitely planning something on us. It is my duty to protect my Clan, and I will do anything it takes to do so.' Featherstar thought bitterly to herself, clouds began to loom over the moon. "StarClan's angry!" Foxstar mewed, as the cats murmured agreement, "Then this gathering is over." Batstar snarled, lashing his tail, "RiverClan, move out!" He hissed as he jumped off and began leading his Warriors back.

Echostar flicked his ear, "I sense an upcoming battle. Good luck, Featherstar." He mewed, gathering his Clan to go back to their territory. Foxstar placed his tail on her shoulder for a brief second, "I'm rooting for you." He winked, then did the same as Echostar. ThunderClan was alone now it seemed, "It's time to leave, ThunderClan." She ordered, as her Clan instantly got up to follow. They all seemed to keep quiet, even Hollowstorm with bothered Featherstar a little. Heatherpelt seemed to be looking at the clouds misted over the moon, her eyes giving away nothing. Sparrowheart sighed as she began to walk past Hollowstorm, the she-cat looked as if she was confused about something. Sparrowheart matched her pace with Firepelt and the two friends followed their leader side by side all the way back to camp.

* * *

**AN: **Eeep! I feel so tired. I hope you enjoyed it, even if it wasn't the best. 3 **~Okami-san**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **Alright here I go. Sorry for the '3's in the previous ANs I made. I don't know why that happened? ~**Okami-san**

* * *

_The night shown _brightly, as one figure sat on a slender rock. It was a gorgeous silver she-cat with elegant blue eyes. She closed her eyes with her head up. "StarClan, please help me. I don't know what to do. RiverClan seems to want a battle, and I'm unsure if my Clan is ready for such a harsh and bloody battle." Featherstar, the silver she-cat whispered. Suddenly two figures appeared as she opened her eyes, their pelts glowed in the moon's bright light. A thick-shouldered tabby-tom with a black she-cat. "Featherstar. Whatever happens, never lose faith." They whispered before vanishing once more. Featherstar dug her claws in the rock, 'That wasn't an answer!' She growled at her shattered thoughts.

Shadowheart was jumping around like a kit as he led his mate, Swanstep to the lake. Swanstep rolled her eyes as her mate bounced in the water. 'Shadowheart has never minded water, that's one reason why I love him.' She purred at her thoughts. "Hey, maybe I can catch you a fish!" He mewed, his eyes searching for anything moving in the water. He jumped out and stared at the shore, putting his tail-tip in the water. Swanstep watched closely, she had never tried fish. That was a RiverClan cat's favorite meal, and she once met a rogue who said that it had tasted delicious. Shadowheart held back a yowl as a fish bit his tail, then instantly flung it on shore. The black cat ran as fast as he could, then pounced, instantly killing it. "You actually got me one!" Swanstep's eyes widened. Shadowheart and Swanstep were young cats, they had become Warriors only around six moons ago together.

Shadowheart proudly picked up his kill and laid it by Swanstep. Swanstep sniffed it, then took a bite. Shadowheart watched intensely waiting for her to say something. "It's really good!" Swanstep looked up at him, her eyes shining. "Really?" Shadowheart's eyes widened, he had tried one once and thought it was pretty good as well. "Yes!" Swanstep continued nibbling on it. Suddenly Shadowheart heard a cat approaching, Sorrelpelt was bounding towards them. "Hi!" She mewed, dropping a freshly caught finch. Firepelt and Darkfoot raced after her, obviously they were on a hunting patrol. "Hello." Shadowheart mewed back, and the cats looked at Swanstep. "She's gonna have her kits any time." Darkfoot let out a _mrrow _of laughter, as Swanstep looked like a fat ball of fur.

Hollowstorm narrowed his amber eyes at the bright sunlight as he laid in camp. Firepelt raced into camp with Darkfoot having Swanpelt on his back, Shadowheart and Sorrelpelt right behind. "Heatherpelt!" Darkfoot yowled, "Swanpelt is kitting!" Featherstar raced out of her den instantly after hearing that. "Bring her in here." Heatherpelt mewed as she made space in her medicine den. "And bring a stick." She finished, her soft paws shifting through the herbs. As Darkfoot laid Swanpelt down, Featherstar jumped in front of the den before Shadowheart could make his way in. The black cat looked bewildered as Featherstar flicked an ear to back away. "Swanpelt needs space, Darkfoot will help Heatherpelt. There is no need for three cats to help her." She meowed gently. Shadowheart let out a frustrated sigh, he wanted to be there for her right now!

Heatherpelt came out, mewing that it was a success. Shadowheart looked like he was about to pass out from relief. "Can I go in there?" He asked. Heatherpelt hesitated for a moment as Darkfoot came out. Darkfoot loved kits so he looked like he was in a good mood, "Yes. Go ahead." Heatherpelt replied and Shadowheart walked in there to see the white and red she-cat curled up with three kits. One was a reddish-brown tabby tom with a black underbelly, the other was a pure white she-kit with black eartips, a black tail-tip, and black toes. And the last one was a brown tom with a cream underbelly and black stripes. "They're gorgeous." He whispered, as Swanstep weakly looked up with a grin. "Name one." She murmured softly. "Hmm.." He looked at the she-kit as it mewled. "Fallenkit." He purred, "And this one will be.." Swanstep looked at the reddish one, "Thistlekit." "There's one more." Shadowheart looked up back at his mate. "Tigerkit." She purred, licking the tom who looked like Bramblestar.

Featherstar entered the den, "Shadowheart, you should go on a patrol and make sure the Clan's borders are firm to care for your kits." She mewed firmly. Shadowheart looked up, his eyes flaming with pride, "I'll definitely do it. I won't let anyone harm my kits!" His green eyes flared as he got up. Swanstep looked like she didn't want him to leave, but didn't argue. Featherstar sat by Swanstep. Swanstep was her former apprentice, "I'm proud of you." Featherstar purred. Swanstep nuzzled her, "You were an amazing mentor, and you're an amazing leader." Swanstep mewed softly, "I wouldn't of been able to do anything without you." She finished, purring along with Featherstar. Featherstar blinked softly. "I'm sorry I sent Shadowheart away. I know he's going to do his job fully though, now that he has kits to protect. RiverClan has been acting strange lately." Featherstar sighed to her friend.

"I understand. I don't doubt your actions Featherstar, and I never will." Swanstep blinked as her kits suckled. "They're adorable!" Featherstar mewed, "Especially Fallenkit." She finished. "I'm so happy that they're healthy, and were born in Newleaf," Swanstep licked Tigerkit's ear, "I wouldn't want them to get greencough." Her eyes turned dark and she shuddered as she thought about it. Featherstar pressed her nose against Swanstep's head, "Don't worry. Heatherpelt is a great medicine cat, and she knows where a patch of catmint is growing. I will be addressing the Clan with patrols, and even join one myself. If you need anything make sure you call Heatherpelt." Featherstar mewed, knowing Swanstep knew what she was doing, then bounded away to issue orders.

"Shadowheart, Cloudstream, Honeypaw. You will mark the border. Bearclaw, Sparrowheart, Sorrelpelt, and Goldpaw will go on a hunting patrol. Hollowstorm, Crowfur, and I will mark the other borders." Featherstar issued with a strong tone, her tail up, ordering the cats. The all seemed happy with their positions, Shadowheart's patrol already starting to head out. Bearclaw getting Goldpaw to go on his hunting patrol, Featherstar flicked her tail for her own patrol to gather. Her deputy got Crowfur, and they raced towards the ShadowClan border, Shadowheart's patrol towards the RiverClan border. As Featherstar and her Warriors began marking the border, all was fine. Crowfur spotted a squirrel and managed to catch it, while Hollowstorm made jokes with Featherstar. They had successfully finished marking the ShadowClan border, "All's well here." Featherstar mewed, heading towards the WindClan border.

Shadowheart and Cloudstream sniffed around, their ears perked in search of any RiverClan trespassers. Shadowheart nodded his head, telling Cloudstream and Honeypaw none had passed today. Honeypaw marked first, Shadowheart and Cloudstream quickly after. A RiverClan patrol came by and began marking theirs, glaring at the ThunderClan warriors. Shadowheart ignored them, and continued on. He recognized Ivyheart, chasing a rabbit but quickly stopped as it passed the border and went into ThunderClan territory. Goldpaw raced over and killed it, Cloudstream felt much better as the hunting patrol arrived. 'Everything was getting way too tense.' Cloudstream thought to herself, as the huge tuxedo tom made his way towards Goldpaw. "Nice catch." He mewed, Goldpaw blinking gratefully. Ivyheart let out a hiss, and Bearclaw turned his massive head.

Bearclaw was one of the biggest Warriors of the Clans, Ivyheart instantly shrunk away. 'What an awful patrol!' Bearclaw wanted to hiss in their faces, Ivyheart, Mousetail, and one of their smaller apprentices-Dewpaw. "I scented a sparrow a few cat-lengths away." He mewed to Sorrelpelt as she arrived with a mouse in her jaws, "Shall we catch it?" Bearclaw mewed, keeping an eye on the marking patrol. If RiverClan dared pass the territory while he was here, he'd shred them right on spot. Bearclaw sneaked over to the scent of the sparrow, finding it funny that 'Sparrowheart' was crouching behind him. He flicked his ear, warning the cats that the prey was now visible. He slowly crept towards the bird that seemed to be pecking at something in the soft grass. Bunching his haunches, he lept, biting the sparrow's neck and killing it instantly. "Awesome job!" The cats shouted, as Bearclaw turned around and posed making them let out _mrrows _of laughter.

* * *

**AN: **Eek! I hope someone enjoyed reading this chapter. =o I'm trying ~**Okami-san =J**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: **I don't know how I'm doing. I hope it's alright. ;n;

* * *

_ So it seemed _the Clans were at end, but the Warriors fought back. Losing their noble leader, Firestar, and finishing the prophecy that was set before them many, many moons ago. Bramblestar took his place, choosing Squirrelflight-his former mate as deputy. The Clans had won the battle, in return for the heavy price they paid. Hollyleaf had died, shortly after she returned. Bramblestar found it unfair. How did Bramblestar resume life in ThunderClan, whilst his feelings were confused with Squirrelflight? Featherpaw always had questioned it, but her mentor, Sunleaf had told her that Bramblestar and Squirrelflight eventually did have kits of their own. Sunleaf pointed out that, even _she-cat _Leaders could have kits. It has been done before with no problem. He had told Featherpaw this, as she was about to question how a she-cat deputy could ever have kits.

A dark silver she-cat was racing through the undergrowth, "Come catch me, come catch me!" She yowled playfully, as a ginger she-cat raced after her. The ginger cat's blue eyes seemed to glow, "Whatever, Featherfrost!" The ginger cat giggled as she continued chasing after the silver she-cat, known as Featherfrost. "Gingerclaw, watch out!" Featherfrost pushed Gingerclaw back as they almost ran across a thunderpath. Right then, a monster raced across. "I don't want to lose you." Featherfrost looked at her best friend, Gingerclaw with wide scared eyes. Gingerclaw _gulped _deeply, imagining herself being hit by a monster..Blood spilling from her mouth, as her limp body fell..Leaving Featherfrost to bring her body back to camp.

"Gingerclaw! Are you okay?" Featherfrost snapped Gingerclaw out of her thoughts, and Gingerclaw shook her head. "Thank you!" She blinked, forever grateful, she'd never forget this. From now on she needed to stay away from the Thunderpath, or was that her fate? Would she die like that no matter what? Was that a vision? Gingerclaw began to shake, and Featherfrost had to snap her out of it once more. "Let's go back to camp." Featherfrost blinked, worried about her friend. Gingerclaw nodded, and they raced back to camp-only to meet their leader, Lionstar at the entrance. "Step back." He mewed hoarsely, "W-why?" Gingerclaw murmured with wide eyes. The ThunderClan deputy, Whiskerflight ran into the two she-cats.

"Snowwing is...Snowwing is.. She's..She's _dead! _And Frostpaw is injured, _badly_!" Whiskerflight mewed, with grief. Lionstar fell to the ground, his paws covering his ears as he began to shake in shock. Gingerclaw and Featherfrost raced into camp as soon as Whiskerflight had told them. Gingerclaw stared blankly at the pale gray she-cat's body. Her back looked broken, and blood oozed out of her mouth. 'This..This is how I looked when I saw myself dead on the Thunderpath!' Gingerclaw's thoughts flowed back, and she shook the thought away. "Lionstar's mate is dead..And his kit is injured. I feel so sad for him." Featherfrost whispered into Gingerclaw's ear. "I think Snowwing was hit by a monster." Gingerclaw whispered back, she hadn't seen Frostpaw yet, though.

Frostpaw had a deep scratch on his belly, "Snowwing!" He kept yowling his mother's name, "No! No!" He tried to get up, but the ThunderClan medicine cat, Finchfeather forced him down. "Your wounds will open even more, and you will die as well!" Finchfeather snapped at the little tom. "So much is happening to such a young apprentice." Featherfrost's head drooped with sadness, that could have been her. Why wasn't that her? Featherfrost would have preferred it be her, she didn't have a mate or kits, so it wouldn't matter _that _much. Featherfrost sighed, and pressed her nose into Snowwing's cold, lifeless body. Gingerclaw joined in, and Lionstar came back in the clearing. He ran to his kit with a mouthful of cobwebs, "You must stay strong!" His voice shook as he dropped the cobwebs by Finchfeather.

Featherstar awoke with a jump, she shook her head. Why would she dream about that of all things? Featherstar realized it was midnight, and began walking to the lake realizing almost no one was awake. Shadowheart was on duty tonight, so he asked where Featherstar was going before she left. "I'm going to visit the lake." She had replied, as she began padding that way. Once she arrived at the lake, she lapped some water up, then looked at her reflection. She let out a brief sigh, the last memory she had of Gingerclaw was her kit-Peachfrost, who had already had kits of her own. Fishheart was her loyal mate. Featherstar shivered as she remembered Sootfrost from a long time ago. Their warrior names were similar, and he had been in love with her. In reality, she liked him as well but would not break the Warrior code and lose it all.

Featherstar had put the past completely behind her, she didn't want to think about any of this anymore. She slashed the water with unsheathed claws, her blue eyes slit. Suddenly she looked up and saw a cat walking on water. Wait just a moment, since when do cats walk on water? "Oh." She whispered almost silently, as the cat's pelt was glowing. Lionstar leaped across the water towards Featherstar. Featherstar remembered in the end he toughened up, and he became the strong leader he always was, leading his Clan into victories of many harsh battles. "Those memories are important. Never throw them away." His strong voice mewed, she hadn't heard it in a very long time.

Lionstar sat by her, "I feel so confused. I think Bramblestar gave me a prophecy, but it made no sense." Featherstar blurted bluntly, after all this was the leader before Flamestar. After Flamestar lost all nine of his lives, Featherstar had become leader of ThunderClan. Lionstar put his tail-tip on the she-cat's shoulder, "Featherstar. StarClan can be confusing at times, in fact they don't even know what they're talking about though they do, I mean if that makes any sense. We have no idea whom that cat might be, which is why it's up to you to find them. We do not know what he or she must do, but we know that they are special and will be needed someday." Lionstar mewed, looking across the lake. "But what if I don't find them?" Featherstar blinked, glancing at her former leader.

"No." Lionstar whispered, "You will find them. I can assure you of that." He blinked, Featherstar flattened her ears in sadness, "How has Gingerclaw been? She hasn't visited me at all." Featherstar mewed pitifully. "She's fine, and so is Snowwing and Frostheart." He mewed proudly. "Goodbye for now Featherstar, I hope we meet again." His figure began to fade away before Featherstar could say anything. Featherstar growled once more with frustration, 'Why is this so hard!?' She thought to herself, as she dug her claws deep into the ground. Featherstar decided she'd catch herself something, then head back to camp. Soon enough, she had caught a plump mouse and was on her way to camp.

She noticed that Swanpelt was up, instead of eating this mouse herself, Featherstar thought perhaps Swanpelt was hungry. She headed towards the medicine den, dropping the mouse by Swanpelt. "Hello." She whispered, careful not to wake the kits. Swanpelt blinked gratefully at her leader, "This is for me?" "Yes." Featherstar replied softly. "Thank you." Swanpelt began eating the freshkill Featherstar had brought her, Shadowheart was itching to go in there but he was on duty so he couldn't. Featherstar padded out of the medicine den, and walked towards Shadowheart. "Would you like me to take over duty, so you can watch over your mate and kits?" Featherstar offered as she arrived at the black tom. His green eyes shined, "I'd love you to, but I mean..I'm not gonna force you." Shadowheart shifted his paws awkwardly, "Then I'll take over duty." Featherstar mewed kindly, Shadowheart instantly lit up and bounded towards his mate.

Two moons had passed, ThunderClan and RiverClan continued their arguments at each gathering, and RiverClan had even passed the border again. Goldpaw, Stormpaw, and Honeypaw had all passed their Warrior tests. The cats mewed and chattered with excitement, as Featherstar leaped onto the highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting." She yowled across the clearing, and the cats all sat by the highledge, excited. Stormpaw and Goldpaw raced towards the highledge as Featherstar beckoned them to come. While, Honeypaw, walked delicately with her fur freshly groomed towards the highledge to join them. "I, Featherstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Honeypaw, Stormpaw, Goldpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code, protect, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Stormpaw murmured, followed by Goldpaw and Honeypaw. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Stormpaw, Goldpaw, Honeypaw from this moment on you will be known as Stormblaze, Goldclaw, and Honeyflight. StarClan honors all of your bravery and your stealth, we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan." "Stormblaze, Goldclaw, Honeyflight!" The cats yowled, in full agreement to their new names. The three new Warriors proudly stood, their chests puffed out. Stormblaze's head fur was fluffed up, while Goldclaw's was fluffed, and Honeyflight's was cleaned slick. "These Warriors will sit vigil tonight, they will be watched by StarClan and as you all know-" Featherstar glanced strongly at Stormblaze in particular, "You _must _not speak while sitting vigil." Featherstar finished, and the three Warriors nodded in approval.

The cats called their names once more, and Swanpelt's kits squeaked around the nursery where they now resided. Swanpelt's head was sticking out of the nursery, and her kits yowled the Warrior's names with her. Poppykit and Hazelkit were almost six moons old, soon Featherstar would host another Clan greeting and appoint them as apprentices. Tigerkit lifted his broad head, "I'm gonna be the best Warrior ever one day!" He mewled, "No! I'm gonna be!" Fallenkit mewed back playfully, and pounced on him as they began to roll on the clearing floor. Shadowheart shooed them back to the nursery, "Now if you three want to be good Warriors, you should know good Warriors don't roll around in the middle of ThunderClan camp." He mewed with amusement.

Thistlekit looked at his father, "I wanna be like you!" He squeaked at Shadowheart, Fallenkit and Tigerkit jumping around Shadowheart. Honeyflight and Cloudstream were chatting before she had to sit vigil. "You were an amazing apprentice! No complaints!" Cloudstream purred, "And you were an amazing mentor!" She mewed back. Sorrelpelt, Goldclaw, Darkfoot, and Stormblaze joined in on the conversation. The former mentors and apprentices' faces all seemed to be glowing with happiness. For once, ThunderClan was at perfect peace. Hollowstorm watched with Sparrowheart right by him. Sparrowheart hadn't had an apprentice yet, and was definitely interested in one. Featherstar watched the new Warriors chatting to each other with a grin on her face.

Tigerkit managed to scramble over to Featherstar without Swanpelt seeing, "Woah, you're our leader. You're awesome! I wanna be leader one day!" He mewed at the silver she-cat, "I'm sure you will be just as 'awesome.' If not, perhaps even better." She let out a _mrrow _of laughter as Swanpelt ran and scolded him, then took him back to the nursery. "I was just like him." Featherstar meowed to Shadowheart, "He sure is a pawful." Shadowheart blinked, "But I love him. I love them all!" He purred, then once more walked back to Swanpelt to play with his kits. It was time for the new Warriors to sit vigil, Featherstar watched as they began-no one heard one word from them, they were doing an excellent job..

* * *

**AN: **A weird chapter, but did you enjoy~? ~**Okami-san**


	5. Chapter 4

_As the morning sun _arose, cats awoke and went to do their duties. Honeyflight, Stormblaze, and Goldclaw had all sat vigil a few sunrises ago. Featherstar was threatened by the RiverClan Warriors while on a marking patrol, "_If you truly think you can take over _ThunderClan _territory, I will go as far as killing you all._" Featherstar had warned them, perhaps she had just been in a bad mood, perhaps she was being serious.. Honeyflight had been on the patrol that day, and was looking at Featherstar still wondering how serious her leader was.

Peachfrost stretched out as she walked out of the nursery, "I'm ready to go back on my Warrior duties!" She mewed, running towards Featherstar. "Then go ahead." Featherstar blinked, Peachfrost's kits would turn six moons old any day, "Hollowstorm, assign Peachfrost to a patrol." Featherstar beckoned her deputy, "Perfect!" He purred, "We needed one more cat! Fishheart, Firepelt, me, and you-Peachfrost will go on a hunting patrol." He mewed, as he turned to the exit, the cats followed shortly after the sleek-pelted tom. Poppykit and Hazelkit watched shortly after Peachfrost left, Tigerkit and his siblings behind them. "You're gonna be apprentices soon!" Thistlekit mewed excitedly, Tigerkit pouncing on his head. Fallenkit circled the two older kits, her fur fluffed up with excitement. "Poppypaw and Hazelpaw!" The three younger kits yowled, while Poppykit and Hazelkit looked embarrassed.

Featherstar's fur shone in the warm sunlight. The leader did not forget her quarrel with RiverClan, she knew that they were definitely going to have to battle it out. 'ThunderClan will _never _fall!' She thought, looking at her Clanmates. Featherstar saw herself losing a life against Batstar, she clawed the ground after her small vision ended. Batstar had been leader for a long time, surely he wouldn't risk it and lose his possible last life? Featherstar was prepared for whatever was going to happen against RiverClan, or maybe she was just thinking about it all _too _much? Was she obsessing over it all? Featherstar was a new leader of-the-sort. Only becoming leader around eight moons ago, perhaps. She had yet lost a life, all nine were here. As an apprentice and a Warrior, she was known for her battle skills.

The fluffy ginger she-cat bounced around with a fat mouse in her jaws, filled with pride. "I'm sho shappy to be sout of the mursery!" Her mew was muffled by the mouse, and Hollowstorm began laughing with the others. She dropped it, humor glowing in her eyes, "I love my kits so much. And I know the Clan loves them, too. But honestly, being locked in there for so long sucks!" She mewed, looking at the patrol. Fishheart rubbed against his mate, purring deeply. Honeyflight caught up with the Warriors, "Hey!" She mewed, "How's it goin'?" Goldclaw and Crowfur catching up to her, "We're supposed to finish marking the border at RiverClan. Featherstar wants it secure!" Goldclaw was huffing loudly at the fast she-cat.

"Featherstar is just overreacting." Honeyflight rolled her eyes, "We're fine." Hollowstorm replied, "Hmm, Featherstar knows what she's doing. We may doubt her at times, but we must trust her options." Hollowstorm mewed. "I know." Honeyflight mewed, "Nice catches though." Her tail bounced as her blue eyes swiftly looked at the prey. Cinderfeather, the last of the patrol was already headed towards the RiverClan border, "Come on!" She meowed loudly, "Gotta go~" Crowfur purred, "Hey wait up!" Honeyflight and Goldclaw raced after him. "Everyone seems to have a mate now-a-days." Hollowstorm mewed, Firepelt shifted his paws awkwardly as Hollowstorm looked at him, "Except you and me." He let out a _mrrow _of laughter.

"RiverClan is a bunch of fox-hearts." Fishheart mewed as they were back on their way to camp, all of the cats seemed to be laughing the whole time on the patrol. "..An attack on RiverClan maybe?" Cloudstream mewed to Sorrelpelt. "A what?" Bearclaw walked towards the she-cats, his ears flattened. Hollowstorm dropped his prey and listened quietly. "Featherstar is our leader, she makes the choices." Bearclaw growled, "We know. We're just making suggestions." Sorrelpelt blinked, "A foolish attack is not the way to go." Hollowstorm mewed, making the she-cats jump as they didn't notice his approach. "We should wait for their attack, then we'll have the advantage and go all out."

Cloudstream nodded, "True..." She mewed thoughtfully, "Besides, the Clan hasn't experienced battle in awhile. We may be getting rusty." He purred, Bearclaw perked his ears, "I can assure you I'm not rusty." He responded playfully. Heatherpelt walked up to the cats, bowing her head in greeting. "I'm starting to think Batstar no longer accepts ThunderClan as a Clan." She blinked, taking a bite out of a mouse she had gotten from the freshkill pile. Sorrelpelt unsheathed her long claws, "We'll show them who belongs in this forest!" She growled. Heatherpelt rolled her eyes, "Don't forget Jaggedflight is dead now. I'm the only medicine cat, and I don't want to run out of supplies too fast." Hollowstorm growled lowly as he heard Jaggedflight's name. "His death was not met to be."

"Nor can we go back in time and undo it." Heatherpelt sighed, "'A death brings a new life.' That's what Hollyheart used to say." Cloudstream licked a paw, "What an odd little cat she was from what I hear. So young, but knew so much. Died fighting ShadowClan so many moons ago." "None of us were alive back then." Hollowstorm finished. "Hollyheart was a legend, she gave Featherstar one of her lives." Heatherpelt nodded, "But no one's seen her in StarClan since then.." "How exactly did Hollyheart die again?" Bearclaw asked, interested. All the cats turned around as they heard pawsteps, "Hollyheart died as she killed Tinystar in battle. Graystar was about to get killed by Tinystar, but Hollyheart pushed him away and took the bite to the shoulder. Hollyheart then slashed his neck, but her wounds were too deep as she had already been wounded badly in battle. She took Tinystar's final life."

They looked at the dark silver she-cat, her fur freshly fluffed and groomed. "Featherstar..." The Warriors blinked. "A life of courage, not afraid of death. However not to be reckless. One that wouldn't fail me until the very end!" Featherstar mewed bravely, "Hollyheart gave me that one as my ninth life." Hollyheart was a fluffy black she-cat with piercing green eyes, much like Hollyleaf..

* * *

**AN: **Shortest chapter, I'm sorry. ^^; ~**Okami-san**


End file.
